Problem: Pizzas are sized by diameter. What percent increase in area results if Chantel's pizza increases from a 10-inch pizza to a 12-inch pizza?
Solution: The area of the 10-inch pizza is $5^2\pi = 25\pi$ square inches, while the area of the 12-inch pizza is $6^2\pi = 36\pi$ square inches.  The increase is $36\pi-25\pi=11\pi$. As a factor, this is an increase of $\frac{11\pi}{25\pi} = \frac{44}{100} = \boxed{44\%}$.